Double pawl arrangements are known in the latching art. The double pawl arrangement may utilize a primary pawl and ratchet connected to a secondary pawl and ratchet. The connection may be configured such that only a portion of the forces experienced by the primary pawl and ratchet are applied to the secondary pawl and ratchet, thus requiring a relatively low effort to release the latch. While a low effort to release the latch is desirable, a problem can occur that an unbalanced force may release the latch in unintended circumstances such as during a crash event. It would be desirable to prevent such events.
In addition, in double pawl arrangements both pawls must be reset to their locked positions. Biasing means such as springs are conventionally employed for such purpose. But over time, these biasing forces may degrade, or may be insufficient occasionally to cope with other impediments to returning the pawls to their respective locked positions. An at least partial solution is sought to such problems.